tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Swedish Sours
This is the twenty-eighth episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD * PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET LICKED* *''' : "" 2:27 Dapi602 LICKED LOL Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:27 AwesomeTD *''' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" Dapi602 has joined the chat. 2:27 AwesomeTD *''' : "We had an eating challenge" *''' : "Where we all went to Turkey" *''' : "So we can eat turkeys :P " *''' : "Anyway, Lindsay finally left" *''' : "And we are now down to the Final 8" *''' : "So who is going next?" *''' : "Where in the world are we going next?" *''' : "Find out RIGHT NOW" *''' : "On Total *''' : "Drama" *''' : "ROLEPLAY!" ... * la la la* 2:29 Glenn31 * : Hey Scott, can I ask you something? 2:29 The Villainous Vulture * Ask away Tubby 2:29 Glenn31 kicked myself, no need to * : How come you voted Lindsay last night? I thought you were tight? 2:30 Dapi602 * : hi jo hi scott goodmorning 2:30 TrueCobalion * : Another day, another bag of peanuts! 2:30 The Villainous Vulture * Yup! *Easts peanuts also* 2:30 Dapi602 * : *eat a barf bag with peanut in* TDfan10 has joined the chat. 2:30 The Villainous Vulture * Lindsay was gonna betray me, she had to go 2:31 Glenn31 * : Really? Lindsay doesn't seem like the betraying type 2:31 Dapi602 * : yep *eat peanut* 2:31 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then today we are going to Sweden" 2:31 TDfan10 * back in loser class sucks! 2:31 The Villainous Vulture * She's smarter than she looks, or dumber, which ever makes you betray someone 2:31 TrueCobalion * : Ooh! My boyfriend Brady had a cousin in Sweden! 2:31 Dapi602 * : Sweden pretty Sweet 2:31 AwesomeTD *''' : "I said Sweden guys" 2:32 The Villainous Vulture * ok? 2:32 TrueCobalion * : Ok 2:32 The Villainous Vulture * Let's just go 2:32 Glenn31 * : mmmmm, Swedish Meatballs 2:32 Dapi602 * : ok go ! 2:32 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO SWEDEN* 2:32 TDfan10 * conf* I miss Cody so much 2:32 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay guys welcome to the most boring and coldest country in Europe" 2:32 Glenn31 * : *farts* 2:33 TrueCobalion * : Your right its cold 2:33 AwesomeTD *''' : "In here we are going to the mountains" *''' : "To go skiing :D " 2:33 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:33 Glenn31 * : WHAT!? But I hate walking up mountains * : And stairs 2:33 Dapi602 * : Yaaay sky 2:33 The Villainous Vulture * Skiing? Never done that before 2:33 TrueCobalion * : Brady loves to ski! 2:33 AwesomeTD *''' : "Don't worry, we have chairlifts" 2:33 Dapi602 * : YAY SKIIG * : YAAAY * : hah¸ * : ok 2:33 Glenn31 * : Can't we just eat some Swedish Meatballs and call it a day? 2:33 The Villainous Vulture * Cool, my first chairlift! 2:34 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay guys everyone go on top of the mountain" 2:34 TrueCobalion * : Mine too 2:34 TDfan10 * I love skiing! 2:34 AwesomeTD *''' : "Grab your skis" 2:34 Dapi602 * : *grab ski* 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * You look like a winter person Dawn 2:34 Glenn31 * : *sits on chairlift with Scott* 2:34 TDfan10 * &* go to top of mountain* * grabs skiis* 2:34 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay are we all at the top?" 2:34 Glenn31 * : *chairlift breaks* 2:34 Dapi602 * : *go on top of mountain* 2:34 TDfan10 * Yes 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * GAH! Owen... you're squishing me! 2:34 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay are we ready?" 2:34 TrueCobalion * : Yeah 2:34 TDfan10 * yep 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * *Comes out and puffs* Yea... 2:34 Dapi602 * : Yeah ! 2:35 TrueCobalion * : Totally 2:35 Glenn31 * : Ugh, I hate walking 2:35 AwesomeTD *''' : "Fine then everyone will ski down this mountain, first person to get to the bottom sins!" 2:35 TrueCobalion * : Umm what 2:35 Glenn31 * : Sins? 2:35 The Villainous Vulture * Sins? 2:35 AwesomeTD *''' : "I mean WINS!" *''' : "So go!" 2:35 The Villainous Vulture * Alright then 2:35 TDfan10 * skiis* 2:35 TrueCobalion * : *skis* 2:35 TDfan10 * WEEE 2:35 Glenn31 * : *skis and hits many rocks* 2:35 The Villainous Vulture * *Starts skiing* 2:35 Dapi602 * : *skis* WEEE 2:35 AwesomeTD *''' : "Also,* SING* " 2:35 TDfan10 * WOOOHOOO! 2:36 TrueCobalion * : *skis** Skiing! Extreme snow sports!* 2:36 TDfan10 * * Were singing as were skiing* 2:36 The Villainous Vulture * * We're singing as we're skiing!* 2:36 Glenn31 * :* I really don't like skiing* 2:36 Dapi602 * :* Skiing like my grandma !* 2:36 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then Dawn is in the lead" 2:36 TrueCobalion * : *skis** well skiing is one of the best sports ever* 2:36 Glenn31 * : *hits ice patch and rockets past Dawn* 2:36 TDfan10 * * I love skiing so much its fun* 2:36 The Villainous Vulture * *Throws a rock at Dawn's skis so she falls* 2:36 Dapi602 * : *skiing fast as possible* 2:36 TrueCobalion * : *slides up to Scott* 2:36 The Villainous Vulture * Hey Beth 2:36 TrueCobalion * : *slides to Scott* 2:36 TDfan10 * Passes Scott and dodges rock* 2:36 Glenn31 * : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 2:36 AwesomeTD * IF YOU GOLDPLAY YOU GET KICKED* 2:36 TrueCobalion * and* : Hi! *skis* 2:37 Dapi602 * : *skiing fast fast really fast* 2:37 TDfan10 * passes Owen* 2:37 Glenn31 * : *screaming causes avalance* 2:37 Dapi602 * : *fall and skiing* 2:37 The Villainous Vulture * *Catches up to Dawn and trips her with his ski, spike, stick thing* 2:37 AwesomeTD *''' : "Oh no!" 2:37 TDfan10 * gets on a ramp and is ahead of everyone* 2:37 Dapi602 * : *skiing fast again* 2:37 TDfan10 * aaa 2:37 AwesomeTD *''' : "Watch out for the avalanche!" 2:37 TrueCobalion * : *Catches up with Scott* 2:37 The Villainous Vulture * Crap! 2:37 Dapi602 * : did you said avanlace 2:37 TDfan10 * skiis faster* 2:37 TrueCobalion * : *skis to Dawn* 2:37 TDfan10 * AAA 2:37 Glenn31 * : *sees avalanche* AAAAAAAAAH 2:37 Dapi602 * : *skiis fast as possible* 2:37 TrueCobalion * : AHH! 2:37 TDfan10 * WEE! 2:37 The Villainous Vulture * *Skiing as fast as possible* 2:37 Dapi602 * : AAAH *SKIIIS* 2:37 AwesomeTD *''' : "Faster people, faster!" 2:37 TrueCobalion * : I wish brady was here! *skis* 2:38 Glenn31 * : *sees finish line* AWESOME! 2:38 TrueCobalion * : *picks up the pace* 2:38 TDfan10 * crosses line* YAY! 2:38 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then we are now almost to the bottom" 2:38 Dapi602 * : *skii fast as possible* oh the finish line is here 2:38 The Villainous Vulture * *Leans forword so he goes faster* 2:38 TrueCobalion * : *skis* 2:38 Dapi602 * : *skiin 2:38 TDfan10 * DONE~ 2:38 AwesomeTD *''' : "Izzy wins" 2:38 TrueCobalion * : *skis to finish* 2:38 Dapi602 no godplayiing 2:38 The Villainous Vulture * Crap 2:38 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:38 TrueCobalion * : Darn 2:38 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then Izzy is now immune" 2:38 Glenn31 * : 2nd place! 2:38 TrueCobalion * : 4th 2:38 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:38 Dapi602 * : 5th 2:38 TrueCobalion * : 4th too? 2:38 The Villainous Vulture * I don't care what place I'm in unless it's first 2:38 TDfan10 * that was so much fun! 2:38 The Villainous Vulture * I think I got 3rd 2:38 AwesomeTD *''' : "Fine then everyone meet me back at the plane" 2:39 Dapi602 * : me too scott 2:39 Glenn31 * : THE AVALANCHE IS STILL COMING!! 2:39 TrueCobalion * : *goes to plane with jo* * : Inside! 2:39 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* 2:39 TDfan10 * goes to plane with Dawn* 2:39 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay guys vote!" 2:39 Dapi602 * : i vote for* 2:39 The Villainous Vulture * Dawn 2:39 AwesomeTD *''' : "Vote right here!" 2:39 TrueCobalion * : Dawn 2:39 TDfan10 * Scott! 2:39 Dapi602 * : i vote for* 2:39 Glenn31 * : *votes* * 2:39 TDfan10 * Scott 2:39 TrueCobalion * : Dawn 2:39 AwesomeTD *''' : "3 votes for Dawn" 2:39 The Villainous Vulture * What Izzy? 2:40 AwesomeTD *''' : "2 votes for Scott" 2:40 Glenn31 * : I think we all know who's leaving 2:40 TDfan10 * I know 2:40 AwesomeTD *''' : "Wait then never mind 4 votes for Dawn" 2:40 Glenn31 * : Yes! 2:40 The Villainous Vulture * Dawn 2:40 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then Scott and Dawn are now immune" 2:40 Dapi602 * : ok 2:40 Glenn31 * : *high five's Scott* WAIT WHAT1? 2:40 TrueCobalion * : What? 2:40 AwesomeTD *''' : "Now vote again!" 2:40 The Villainous Vulture * huh? 2:40 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:40 The Villainous Vulture * Why? 2:40 AwesomeTD *''' : "I said vote again!" 2:40 TDfan10 * JO! 2:40 Glenn31 * : *votes Jo* 2:41 TDfan10 * Jo 2:41 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then Jo is now immune" 2:41 Glenn31 What!? 2:41 AwesomeTD *''' : "Now vote again!" 2:41 TDfan10 * I vote* 2:41 Dapi602 * : *vote owen* 2:41 Glenn31 * :* 2:41 TDfan10 * BETH 2:41 TrueCobalion * : Beth 2:41 The Villainous Vulture * Beth 2:41 AwesomeTD *''' : "Beth and Owen are now immune!" 2:41 The Villainous Vulture * Who does that leave?? 2:41 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then that leaves out* " 2:41 Glenn31 * : Yes! *high fives Scott* 2:41 Dapi602 * : ok ! 2:41 AwesomeTD *''' : "Zoey is OUT! :D " 2:42 TDfan10 * Zoey is out 2:42 The Villainous Vulture * Sorry Zoey 2:42 Dapi602 * : bye zoey *pushe zoey out of the plane* 2:42 Glenn31 * : Aww, too bad 2:42 TrueCobalion * : Oh well... hope you win this Scott! *jumps out* 2:42 AwesomeTD *''' : "Bye Zoey" 2:42 The Villainous Vulture * Aw... 2:42 AwesomeTD *''' : "See? We had a twist :P " 2:42 Glenn31 * : *pats Scott's back* sorry man 2:42 AwesomeTD *''' : "I voted out the most inactive member" 2:42 The Villainous Vulture * It's fine owen, she had to go sometime 2:42 TDfan10 * ok so the final 7 2:42 Glenn31 * : And she tried to get you pushed out of a plane twice 2:43 Dapi602 * : finale 7 ayayyaya 2:43 The Villainous Vulture * yea... I'm gonna miss her... 2:43 AwesomeTD *''' : "The Final 7 is now everyone who is here" RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 2:43 Glenn31 * : Yes! Final 7! Awesome! 2:43 TrueCobalion * : Woo! 2:43 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED*